I'm Sorry
by cocenza
Summary: Edward comete o erro de colocar Bella em uma aposta, mas no fim ele acaba se apaixonando, porém Bella descobre tudo. Como
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1 : A Aposta**

**PDV****Edward****Cullen**

Meu nome é Edward Cullen, tenho 18 anos de pura gostosura, estou no último ano do ensino médio, estudo na única escola de Forks, sou capitão do time da escola. Resumindo: Sou o melhor, o mais desejado, o mais lindo, mais pegador e mais gostoso dessa cidade. Meus pais são Carlisle e Esme Cullen, dois médicos do hospital de Forks, minha irmã é Alice e ela está no primeiro colegial. Meus melhores amigos são Jacob, Emmett e meu primo Jasper, irmão gêmeo de Rosálie. Meu visual é super descolado, cabelos bagunçados, calça jeans, camisa de manga e sapatênis, tudo que uma mulher quer. A frase perfeita para mim é "TODAS ME QUEREM, E TODAS ME TEM!"

**PDV****Bella****Swan**

Meu nome é Bella Swan, tenho 18 anos, estudo na única escola de Forks e estou no último ano. Sou a mais estudiosa, quieta... Resumindo: Nerd! Mas nada que falem ou deixem de falar de mim me importa. Odeio mentiras, pessoas falsas e traição... Não que eu já tenha tido algum namorado que me traiu, aliás, eu nunca beijei. Meu irmão é Emmett, ele tem mais testosterona do que cérebro, mas ele é o melhor irmão do mundo. Minhas melhores amigas são Jessica Stanley, Ângela Walber e Caah Cocenza, elas sempre estão do meu lado para o que der, e vier. Jessica é invejosa, mas a conheci no grupo de xadrez; Ângela é meiga e amorosa, Caah... bem, ela é um pouco sem noção, com o decorrer da historia vocês vão conhecer ela melhor. Meu visual é minha calça jeans e moletom, óculos não muito feios e aparelho dental. A frase perfeita para mim é "NÃO CONFIAR EM HOMEM ALGUM".

**PDV****Edward**

- Ontem eu beijei três! – Jacob dizia, se sentindo o bam-bam-bam.

– E você, Edward? Beijou quantas ontem? - Perguntou ele.

- Cara, nem contei... – Para falar a verdade nem contei mesmo, foram tantas que eu ia precisar de um caderninho para anotar.

- Cara sou seu fã! – Disse Emmett me deu duas tapinhas nas costas.

- Eu sei! - Disse, me achando fodástico. Senti-me todo, Jacob e Emmett gargalharam.

- Porra, Edward! Você é muito convencido! - Disse Jacob.

- Só me garanto, baby. - Estávamos no estacionamento, Emmett foi até a diretoria, pois tinha que falar algo com o diretor, e eu e Jacob nos encostados no meu volvo prata, até a irmã nerd do Emmett passar por nós.

- Cara, nunca a vi ficando com ninguém! - Jacob comentou, depois que Bella ou Bells, como preferir, entrou na escola.

- É que não chegaram com jeito... - Eu disse, dando meu famoso sorriso torto.

- Há, duvido que você consiga ficar com ela durante um mês! - Disse ele. Jacob estava me desafiando, e eu odeio ser desafiado, topo tudo para não ser caçoado depois, e o que tem demais passar um mês ao lado da tal Bells? Pelo menos ela é limpinha.

- Ok, eu topo! Vou conquistar ela e ficar com ela durante um mês, depois... Bay Nerd!

- Esse é o Edward Womanizer que eu conheço.

- Jake, eu topo, mas ninguém além de você pode saber... Muito menos o Emmett, ela é irmã dele! - Eu disse sério... Jacob e eu fizemos o famoso toque de mão, fechando o nosso trato. Eu vou pegar Bells de jeito, ah vou, ou não me chamo Edward Cullen!

**PDV****Bells**

Entrei na escola e fui para a sala, precisava estudar para a avaliação de biologia que ia ter hoje, e o meu parceiro não é nada mais nada menos do que o exibido do Edward Cullen, o que as meninas vêem nele? Claro que ele é bonito, descolado, mas o que adianta ter isso tudo, e não ter cérebro? Porra, Bella? Por que você ta pensando naquele imbecil, ao invés de estudar? Foco!

Estudei mais um pouco até que a Sra. Adams entrou na sala para dar sua aula de Literatura, a aula foi legal, pra mim, mas pelo que vejo, para os outros foi totalmente ao contrario, pois o idiota do Jacob não parou de reclamar um minuto, idiota.

Saí da aula de Literatura e caminhei para a próxima, que seria a de Biologia. No caminho para o Prédio Dois onde teria a aula vi Edward no corredor, e passei reto, nunca fui de falar com ele mesmo, e olha que eu sempre o vejo, pois meu irmão Emmett é grudado nele, todo gostoso, mas todo burro... Mereço!

- Oi, Bells! - Olhei para trás e vi que Edward falava comigo. QUEM? Eu vi direito? O que ele queria?

- Oi. - Respondi, lhe encarando.

- Então, está indo para onde? - Perguntou ele, sorrindo.

- Acho que para a aula de biologia, a que eu sento ao seu lado, há quase um ano! - Eu disse sarcástica. Ele coçou a cabeça e sorriu torto.

- Ah sim, vamos para a sala de tortura! Aposto que o Senhor Banner vai passar lição até minha mão cair... - Disse ele, esticando as mãos, revirei os olhos.

- Se você esqueceu... Hoje tem prova! - Meu sarcasmo ainda continuava no ar. Ele estacou e me olhou com os olhos arregalados.

- Nossa, esqueci! Merda! – Ele olhou para mim e sorriu – Sorte que minha parceira é a garota mais esperta da escola! - Disse ele, sorrindo torto. Que sorriso mais... Que isso Bells! Acorda, ele só está te usando! Desde quando Edward Cullen te elogia? Desde quando ele fica de papo com as nerd's da escola, como ele te classificava? Acho que ele bateu a cabeça com força quando acordou. Então fiquei com pena dele ter batido a cabeça e resolvi ajudar ele.

- Acho melhor você parar de falar comigo.

- Por quê? – Ele me perguntou confuso.

- Vai estragar sua fama de popular se você continuar andando com "A Nerd feia".

- E quem liga? Não devo satisfação da minha vida a eles. - Disse ele, dando os ombros. Cadê o Edward que eu conheço? É uma pegadinha, né? Cadê as câmeras escondidas?

- Cadê as câmeras? - Perguntei, encarando ele.

- Hein? - Ele parecia estar confuso, tenho certeza que era puro fingimento.

- Nada! Mas Edward, o que fez você puxar assunto comigo? Serio, se for para eu te passar cola... - Eu ia dizendo até ele me interromper.

- Que cola o que, Bells! Eu só queria te conhecer melhor, sabe? Você é irmã do meu melhor amigo e eu nunca falei contigo... -Disse ele sério.

Achei melhor ficar quieta, mas não estava acreditando nada em nada disso. Será que ele estava pagando alguma promessa? Ou alguma aposta? Eu ia tirar minhas dúvidas, mas, quando eu ia começar o "interrogatório", chegamos à sala de aula, entramos e nos sentamos nos nossos lugares.


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capítulo 2 – Detenção...**

**PDV****Bella**

- Hoje a prova será realizada em dupla, coloquem o nome, numero, série na folha e depois comecem a responder. - O Sr. Banner distribuiu as folhas.

- Escreve você, sua letra é mais bonita...

Meu Deus me amarrota porque eu to passada, Edward me elogiando? Agora eu tenho quase certeza de que estou em um reality show, olhei para o teto e não achei as câmeras, ah elas devem estar de baixo da carteira. Abaixei-me e nada...

- O que está procurando, Bells?

- As câmeras.

- Hein?

- Edward, vamos abrir o jogo... O que você quer com essa aproximação?

- Como eu disse...

- Me conhecer melhor... tá, mas o que você, o "Popular" da escola, espera de uma nerd feia?

Ele pareceu surpreso com minha pergunta, se inclinou mais para o meu lado e sussurrou.

- E quem disse que você é feia?

Ruborizei violentamente. Chega! Hora de acordar desse sonho... Porra! Belisquei-me para ver se eu estava dormindo, mas o que ganhei em troca foi um hematoma no braço branquelo que tenho. Acorda! Depois de mais uns beliscões eu cheguei a conclusão de que não estava dormindo.

Não respondi a pergunta de Edward, comecei a colocar nossos dados na folha de prova.

- O que você gosta de ouvir, digo... que tipo de musica?

Ele puxou assunto, o encarei. Ah vamos lá Bells, não vai matar responder, trocar ideia com um descolado é tudo que um nerd quer.

- Rock.

- Oh my god! A Bella Certinha Swan é meio rebelde e eu não sabia?

- É... Tem muitas coisas sobre mim que você não sabe...

- Mas por que acha que estou aqui? To aqui para isso... conhecer você melhor! Esse papo todo tava muito clichê, resolvi mudar de assunto.

- E você, que estilo de musica curte?

- Rock também... Paramore, linkin park, Ac dc, Cold play...

- Curto essas também, mas prefiro Avril lavigne, é uma das minhas cantoras preferidas e eu toco a maioria das musicas dela.

- Você toca? Que tipo de instrumento?

- Violão e guitarra.

Edward pareceu mais surpreso, ué, era ele quem queria me conhecer.

Começamos a responder a prova, até que Edward tinha um pouco de QI, mas o que eu mais estranhei era que ele ficava me olhando em 5 e 5 segundos, todos os outros alunos pareceram tão surpresos quanto eu, a proximidade do Cullen era bem suspeita, mas... desde quando eu ligo para algo que digam ou façam para mim?

- E o que você mais gosta de fazer quando tem tempo livre?

E lá vinha ele de novo puxando assunto.

- Sair pela rua, quebrando vidros, pichando murros, bebendo, usando drogas... e de noite me prostituo.

Resolvi brincar um pouco, e gargalhei da cara que Edward fez, e acidentalmente chamei a atenção de todos para mim.

- Cara, eu não te conheço mesmo... mas e aí, é legal essa vida?

Não acredito que ele acreditou...

- Edward, eu só estava brincando, quando tenho tempo livre fico em casa tocando meu violão ou guitarra, não tenho amigos na cidade, as únicas pessoas que me familiarizo são Ângela, Caah, Jéssica e Emmett.

- Podíamos mudar essa rotina, que tal?

- Hein?

O que ele tava querendo? Me chamar para sair? Ele acha que eu sou uma dessas meninas fúteis que ele costuma a sair?

- Tipo... eu.ê.amanhã.cinema... Que tal?

Por que ele falou pausadamente? Acha que sou alguma retardada? Ou tenho dislexia? Mas por que ele estava querendo sair comigo? Encarei ele confusa, ele revirou os olhos e bufou.

- Bells, é só assistir um filme, como amigos, só para mudar essa rotina sedentária. E aí, topa?

- Topo! Por que não? Vamo caí pra dentro!

Porra, o que foi isso? Eu aceitei?... Calma Bells, relaxe, é só um cinema, nada demais.

- Cara, você é hilária... mas... te pego hoje às 20:00 hrs?

Não gostei muito da frase... ele disse "te pego hoje..." com uma pitada de malícia.

- Você me pega hoje às 20:00 hrs!

- Para irmos ao cinema?

- Para irmos ao cinema!

- Mudar essa rotina sedentária?

- Mudar essa rotina sedentária!

- Podemos parar com esse pingue-pongue?

- Podemos parar com esse pingue-pongue!

- Então pára...

Rimos juntos da nossa palhaçada, terminamos a prova e entregamos ao professor, mesmo conversando, conseguimos ser os primeiros a entregar.

- Cara, se eu tirar nota baixa, minha mãe me mata...

- E você liga para notas? – Perguntei incrédula, eu só conhecia o Edward Play boy.

- Claro Bells, eu posso ser todo largadão, mas minhas notas são boas, entre 8 e 10.

Agora sim fiquei impressionada, não sabia que por detrás desses músculos existia umEdward que liga para notas e o que sua mãe pensa ou não sobre ele.

- É que eu quero me formar e ir para a faculdade. – Agora sim choquei! Pensei que ele ia ser aquele filho que papai e mamãe sustenta para sempre...

- Eu também, mas o que pretende fazer? – perguntei curiosa, só faltava ele dizer que queria ser medico como eu quero ser.

- Eu queria muito medicina, e você? – Ele respondeu, me olhando com aqueles olhos que eu nunca tinha percebido que eram lindos... Mas pelo amor de Deus, acho que vou abrir uma barraquinha no centro de Forks para tenta adivinhar o futuro das pessoas.

- Também queria cursar medicina, era o sonho da minha mãe e do meu pai, antes deles morrerem... – O desejo de charlie e Renée era que eu me tornasse medica e Emmett advogado, eu não falo muito sobre a morte dos meus pais, mas eles morreram em um acidente de carro há dois anos, agora moramos eu e Emm sozinhos e sobrevivemos com a boa e grande herança que eles nos deixaram, e com ela dá para mantermos nossa casa, nossas dispensas, e pagar a faculdade e sobra ainda... mas todo esse dinheiro foi juntado com grande sacrifício por meus pais, e vou fazer de tudo possível para deixá-los orgulhosos, onde quer que eles estejam neste momento.

- Emmett comentou sobre seus pais, sinto muito. – Ele parecia sincero, eu ia responder, mas o professor começou a falar.

- A prova de hoje foi um sucesso, vocês tiraram notas boas, e se continuarem assim nem vão precisar fazer trabalhos. – O Sr. Banner pegou as provas que ele já corrigiu e ficou de pé. – Bem, vou distribuir para que vejam suas provas, e vou parabenizar as melhores provas... – Ele começou a falar os nomes e entregar, minhas amigas Caah, Ang e Jess tiraram 9.

- Aqui está a melhor prova. – Ele tirou uma prova do meio das outras, todos nós olhamos apreensivos para ele.

- Se for nós eu te pago uma pipoca e um refrigerante no cinema. – Edward sussurrou, enquanto o professor fazia suspense.

- O único 10 da turma foi dos alunos... Srta. Swan e Sr Cullen, meus parabéns, como sempre esforçados.

- Obrigado. – Respondemos eu e Edward juntos.

- Vocês nunca fizeram provas juntas, correto? - Sr. Banner nos perguntou.

- Não Senhor, meu parceiro é o Mike Newton, mas ele faltou hoje... - Newton era um grande amigo, Jess era gamadona nele, mas tinha medo de se declarar.

- E eu era parceiro de Ben, mas ele também faltou. – Edward disse, o professor nos olhou e disse.

- Vocês sempre sentaram juntos, mas nunca fizeram provas juntos, correto?

- Correto. – Respondemos.

- A partir de hoje na minha aula vocês dois serão uma dupla, Mike e Ben formarão outra dupla. – Não discutimos com o professor, olhei para minhas amigas e elas nos encaravam surpresas... É, até eu estava surpresa. O sinal bateu, recolhi minhas coisas e saí da sala, como Caah, Ang e Jess no meu encalço.

- Me conta tudo. – Ang pediu, toda curiosa.

- Caraca Bells, você está fazendo trabalho com Edward Gostoso Cullen, porra, que sortuda. – Disse Caah toda agitada... sério, às vezes eu tenho medo dela.

- Calma Caah, não é nada de mais, tipo... a gente só conversou.

- Mas tipo... você conversou com EDWARD CULLEN! – Jéssica falou, como se eu estivesse esquecendo da coisa mais importante.

- Depois conversamos, agora tenho aula de trigonometria e não quero chegar atrasada.

- Espera, é minha também!

Caah e eu seguimos para o prédio 1, eu e ela eramos parceira e nos conhecíamos desde a 6º serie... digo... ela sempre me protege quando alguém mexe comigo.

Estávamos respondendo a chamada até que...

- Camila de Freitas Con..scen..ssa..

- Que vontade de rasgar a cara dessa professora com compasso... e depois afunda-lá em um balde de álcool. – Já começou a hora dos jogos mortais da Caah, ela sempre fala algo desse tipo quando a professora de Trigonometria fala o sobrenome dela errado... mas que culpa tem a Sra. Norris se o sobrenome da menina é estranho.

- É Cocenza, e não conscenssa, porra! – Ela odiava que falassem o nome dela errado.

- Detenção, Srta. Conscenssa! – E a professora odiava que falassem palavras de baixo calão dentro da sala de aula.

- É Cocenza, porra! Cocenza! C-O-C-E-N-Z-A! Sua...sua...Chuck Norris depravada. – Minha linda e calma amiga socou a mesa e ficou de pé.

- Calma Caah, relaxa amiga... – tentei acalmar ela, mas acabei tomando no rabo.

- O QUE, SENHORITA SWAN? JÁ PARA FORA VOCÊ TAMBÉM! AS DUAS, DETENÇÃO! – A Sra. Norris Gritou para mim.

- Por quê? Eu não...

- AGORA! – Berrou a encarnação do Chuck Norris fêmea. Fiquei de pé e fui a caminho da porta, Caah me seguia, quando estávamos quase saindo da sala, Caah se virou para dentro da sala e gritou:

- Eu não tenho culpa do seu marido não te comer e você ficar toda nervosa e vir descontar em nós...sua... sua MAL AMADA! Por isso que o seu marido não te come... – Eu sabia que a Caah não ia deixar isso barato, todos da sala caíram na gargalhada e a Sra. Norris ficou vermelha e começou a bufar, achei melhor tirar minha amiga rebelde dali antes que o plano de cortar o rosto da professora com compasso entrasse em ação.

[...]

Chegamos na sala de detenção onde o lema era "Ficar sentado e refletir sobre o que fez você chegar até aquele lugar, e se vale apena fazer isso novamente". Caah abriu a porta e entramos juntas, e logo de cara me deparei com Edward e Emmett.

- Bells? O que você ta fazendo aqui? – Emmett perguntou surpreso, é claro... eu nunca pisei naquele lugar.

- Eu também me faço essa pergunta..."por que eu estou aqui"... e você o que faz aqui? – Meu irmão coçou a cabeça e começou a rir.

- Ah, é só uma visita de rotina, ou melhor... a maior parte do meu tempo nessa escola eu passo aqui! – E aquilo não me surpreendia nada, já que meu irmão era um burro.

- Aqui é muito louco! – A Caah começou a pirar de novo.

- É! – Edward e Emmett concordaram juntos.

- Mas nos conte... a que devemos a honra de suas visitas? – Edward perguntou curioso, eu ia começar a falar, mas Caah foi mais rápida.

- Pow, a Chuck Norris Fêmea falou meu sobrenome errado na hora da chamada, eu corrigi ela e falei porra, aí ela mando eu sair da sala, Bells mandou eu me acalmar e a professora disse que era para ela sair também, aí estávamos saindo e eu falei que não tinha culpa do marido dela não comer ela e ela ficar na seca, toda estressadinha, e quando eu estava quase botando meu plano em pratica a Bells me puxou... – Minha teoria estava certa, ela ia por o plano em pratica, Edward e Emmett encaravam Caah de boca aberta.

- E qual era seu plano? – Emmett perguntou empolgado.

- Eu ia rasgar o rosto dela todo com o compasso depois enfiar a cabeça dela dentro de um balde com álcool. – Edward arregalou mais ainda os olhos e juro que vi ele tremer... e quem não treme perto de uma garota com ela? Melhor ser amiga dela, do que inimiga...

- Cara, bate aqui, você é demais. – Emmett levantou a mão e bateram as palmas.

- É, eu sei... – Pouco convencida, né? Ficamos conversando ali e rapidamente descobrimos que tínhamos muita coisa em comum, Caah e Emmett eram dois retardados, que gostavam de farinha de mandioca com açúcar, e banana com mastomate, eu e Edward gostávamos de lasanha, mesmas bandas de Rock e outros gostos parecidos. O sinal bateu, eu e Caah nos levantamos para sair da sala.

- Tchau, até mais... – Falei para Edward e Emmett.

- Tchau... – Edward falou, Emmett observava a Caah com os olhos semi abertos, até que sorriu.

- Agora eu sei com quem você se parece...

- Eu? Com quem? – Minha amiga perguntou, entusiasmada.

- Com a garota do filme 5º Elemento. – Eu, Edward e Caah caímos na gargalhada.

- Pior, ela é má, olhos azuis, agora só falta mudar a cor do cabelo de loiro para alaranjado... – Edward comentou, observando ela.

- É isso que eu vou fazer...

- Aí você vai ficar parecendo com a vocalista da Paramore. – Eu falei rindo, ela revirou os olhos, nós nos despedimos dos garotos e fomos para o refeitório, no corredor encontramos Sra. Chuck.

- Demônio. – Caah tossiu, pronunciando o xingamento para a professora, eu tive que rir, essa menina era demais.

- Vem, vamos logo, Amy WineHouse loira... – puxei ela e entramos no refeitório, avistamos Ângela e Jéssica sentados juntos com Lauren, Tyller, e Jane.

- E aí, ficamos sabendo que vocês foram para a detenção... – Mal sentamos na mesa e já fomos bombardeadas de perguntas.

- Como é lá? - Jess.

- O que fizeram para passar o tempo? - Ang.

- Tinha alguém lá? - Lauren.

- A professora Norris se lascou - Tyller.

- Tinha alguma gostosa lá? - Jane.

Lauren esticou a mão por cima de Tyller e acertou a cabeça de Jane.

- Ai.

- Dá para parar de me trair? Senão eu não levo o vibrador...

- Láláálálálálálála... – Começamos eu, Jess, Caah e Tyller a cantarolar e tapamos o ouvido... Era sempre assim, quando Lauren começava a falar de suas perversões com Jane, é as duas eram namoradas... éca!

- Se você não levar eu não uso o meu dedo para... – Tapamos o ouvido e continuamos a cantarolar enquanto as duas discutiam...

- Lálálálálálálálálálálálá..

_5 minutos depois..._

- Podemos destampar os ouvidos? – Perguntei, meio insegura.

- Pronto, já podem sim, chegamos a conclusão de que ela vai levar o vibrador e eu vou usar o dedo para...

E lá iamos nós, como uns retardados no meio do refeitório, tapando os ouvidos e cantarolando.

- ..

_Mais 10 minutos depois..._

Depois de Lauren explicar o que ia fazer com o dedo e o que Jane ia fazer com o vibrador, ou vice-versa, sei lá... eu só via os gestos que Jane fazia com os dedos, um enfiando dentro do outro depois mordendo, lambendo, mordendo, chupando, socando... O que eu ia fazer? Eu tapava os ouvidos ou tapava os olhos... Destapamos os ouvidos e fomos para a fila pegar nossos lanches.


	3. Capitulo 3

**Capítulo 3 – Porra!**

Estávamos na fila para pegar a gororoba, até que...

- Meu Deus, mandem um exterminador de insetos... essa escola ta cheia de pulga, da até_Concera_... – Tânia, uma líder de torcida fútil começou a caçoar da minha amiga Camila, assimilando cocenza com coceira, eu tinha dó de Tânia, pois na hora que a Caah virou para ela e alargou um sorriso eu senti um arrepio subir pela minha espinha... vai começar o inferno!

**PDV****Caah**

Juro, eu não ligo que me zoem... mas se quer me deixar nervosa é só caçoar com meu sobrenome... Porra, eu tenho vontade de voltar ao passado e matar o primeiro da linhagem que inventou essa merda de nome, já não me basta a professora _Chucky_ norris... agora a_Putânia_ vem encher o saco também... Me segura... me segura porque eu vou descer o cacete.

- O QUE TA RECLAMANDO, _PUTÂNIA_? – Perguntei para ela, Bella, Ang, Jaren (Jane + lauren = Jaren, mistura lésbica) e Tyller estavam apavorados, eles me conhecem muito bem e sabiam que eu ia perder o controle a qualquer minuto.

- SE TOCA SUA FEIOSINHA DE CABELO RUIM... NEM FALEI CONTIGO! – Ela pegou uma mexa do meu cabelo, loiro e liso que eu mais amo e fez cara de nojo, vi que a tal Leah – outra patricinha não-tão-futil – passava perto de mim, com um bolo de chocolate na bandeja... AH! É AGORA QUE ELA VAI TER SE ARREPENDIDO POR TER NASCIDO! Meti a mão na bandeja da Leah e catei o bolo, me virei para a _Putânia_, que agora estava acompanhada de suas irmãs, Irina e Kate, e sem medo meti bolo na cara dela.

- COME SUA MAGRELA, COME! – Eu enfiava o bolo pelo nariz dela, minhas amigas e a galera do refeitório tudo riam e me incentivavam.

- Vai lá, 5º Elemento! – Vi Emmett se aproximar de mim com uma latinha de coca cola, tomei ela da mão dele, cuspi dentro e virei no cabelo da loira falsa.

- E agora? Quem tem o cabelo ruim? E sua coceira deve ser sarna sua...sua... PUTÂNIA!

**PDV****Bella**

Eu tinha razão, Caah perdeu o controle.

- E agora? Quem tem o cabelo ruim? E sua coceira deve ser sarna sua...sua... – Eu sabia, sempre que ela repetia a palavra "sua...sua" duas vezes, a palavra seguinte era um palavrão, ou ofensa. - PUTÂNIA! - Vi meu irmão pegar um pedaço de bolo e começar a jogar nos outros estudantes... e aí começou a guerra. Era bolo daqui... salgados de lá. Vi a irmã deEdward, acho que o nome dela é Alice, se esconder de baixo da mesa tentando proteger o cabelo. Jéssica corria para lá e para cá de boca aberta, os lanches caiam na boca dela e ela ia comendo...

- Hum...delicia, Frango com Catupiri, chiclete, bolacha... – Jéssica tinha um montinho na mão, que dava até nojo, ela mordia e se deliciava daquele troço nojento. Minha roupa estava toda suja, uma ervilha acertou minha testa, porra essa doeu, olhei para ver quem acertou e viEmmett rindo, passei a mão na testa, peguei um cachorro-quente que passava por cima de minha cabeça e tentei acertar em Emmett; é, tentei... pois eu simplesmente ESCORREGUEI, e o cachorro-quente foi em _Putânia_ (como minha amiga diz) e acertou bem o meio de suas pernas, manchando sua calça com molho, dando-lhe a impressão que a menstruação dela vazou.

- HÁHÁHÁHÁ – Emmett gargalhava descontroladamente, vi a prima de Edward, a Rosalie ir se esconder com Alice debaixo da mesa, corri até elas quando percebi que Irina tentava acertá-las.

- Cuidadooo... – Parecia uma cena de cinema, eu me jogando na frente de uma bala -que no caso era um cachorro-quente- para não acertar a donzela em perigo -que no nosso caso são Alice Cullen e Rosalie Halle-, o cachorro-quente estourou nas minhas costas.

- Minha heroína... – Alice abriu um sorriso largo e me abraçou.

- Ahhh Obrigada... Obrigadaa... Obrigadaa! – Rose vibrava, e eu estava lá largada no chão, com as costas ardendo e uma dor do caralho no joelho.

- Ham...de nada...

[...]

- Eu não consigo compreender, vocês, alunos, jovens, estão quase saindo da escola e indo para uma faculdade... FICAREM FAZENDO GUERRA DE COMIDA NO REFEITÓRIO! – e lá ia o Diretor Ranger repetir novamente... – Tantas pessoas passando fome, tantas crianças que não tem o que comer... e vocês, simplesmente brincando com comida... que pecado. – ViCaah levantando o braço e todos da sala do diretor (eu, Emmett, Jess, Ang, Tyller, Edward, Putânia, Kate, Irina, Leah, Alice, Rose, Lauren, Jane e Jacob) se virarem para Caah, apreensivos para ver o que ela ia falar.

- Sim . – Vi minha amiga apertar os punhos e respirar forte.

- Diretor, você é um Ranger? – Emmett perguntou, enquanto Caah se acalmava.

- Sim, meu pai era um...

- Porra, me apresenta ao zord? – Só meu irmão mesmo para falar merda nessas horas.

- Como você sabe o nome do meu pai? – O diretor perguntou.

- Ah, sabendo, oras...

- Lamento Sr. Swan, mas meu pai morreu a 4 anos...

- NÃO! NÃO! NÃO PODE SER... – Emmett se ajoelhou no meio da sala. – É POR ISSO QUE AGORA ESTÁ REPITINDO OS EPISODIOS? ME DIGA... ENFIA ESSA ESTACA NO MEU PEITO! EU MEREÇO SABER A VERDADE...

- Não sei do que o Sr. está falando, mas peço que se recomponha. – O diretor burro virou-se para Caah e a olhou. – Então... o que a senhorita queria me perguntar?

- Se o senhor não sabe, a porra da comida que jogamos nessas porra de garotas, são do bolso da porra dos nossos pais que pagam a porra dos impostos, e se o senhor abrir essa porra de boca para falar a porra do meu sobrenome errado novamente eu juro que...faço você comer porra! E agora se você nos dá licença, temos que ir, nós já concordamos em limpar a porra do refeitório, não foi? – Ela perguntou, cerrando os pulsos, o diretor fez um "sim" com a cabeça, todos nós estávamos segurando para não rir, mas não parou por aí, aCaah continuou. – E se essa porra ta tudo certo... eu vou sair dessa porra de sala que ta me dando...NOS NERVOS POORRAAA! – Ela gritou, puxando os próprios cabelos, fiquei assustada, nunca vi ela chegar naquele estado.

- Como qui-quizer Srta. Coc... Camila... – Fomos nos encaminhando para a porta de saída e quando passamos por ela a galera explodiu em gargalhada.

- Ca-ca-ra, e-ela é d-demais! – Emmett falou entre as gargalhadas. Caah ainda estava séria, olhou para Tânia, Kate e Irina e abaixou um pouco a cabeça olhando para elas, deu medo do rosto dela...

- SAIAM DAQUI SUAS PORRA! – E elas saíram, tropeçando e se complicando toda.

- Porra, essa menina só fala porra. – Edward falou, ainda rindo um pouco da reação de Tânia, Kate e Irina.

- Medo. – Falamos todos juntos, minha amiga arrumou a camiseta, como se nada estivesse acontecido e sorriu.

- Vamos... – E assim fizemos...quem ia contrariar ela? Eu que não!

O resto das aulas foram normais, a não pelos comentários que o demônio baixou na Caah e coisas assim, mas ninguém falou o sobrenome dela, as professoras na hora de fazer chamada falavam só "Camila de Freitas".

O sinal bateu, dando o aviso de que as aulas chegaram ao fim, fui para o refeitório e lá encontrei a galera, começamos a limpar era 12:40, quando terminamos era 14:30.

- Eu. Tô. Morto... De. Fome! – Emmett falou cansado.

- Eu também. - Jéssica.

- E eu. - Edward.

- Eu também. - Rosalie.

- Porra, fala logo... TODO MUNDO TA COM FOME, PORRA! – E esse do porra eu nem preciso dizer quem foi né? Mas pra quem não sabe foi a... Caah.

- Que tal nós irmos lá para minha casa e comer algo? – Perguntei, eles sorriram.

- Eca, eu nunca comeria na sua casa. – Tânia falou.

- E Quem disse que eu te chamei? Quando eu falo "nós" eu quero dizer: Emmett, Ângela, Tyller, Alice,Rose, Jéssica, Lauren, Jane, Edward... ou melhor... todos, menos vocês três!

- E quem disse que a gente ia querer se misturar com feias e nerd's? – Kate começou a proteger Irina.

- O que adianta ter bunda, beleza, peitões, e todos os garotos caidinhos ao seus pés, se não tem cérebro? No que gostosura vai ajudar vocês no futuro? – Eu perguntei.

- Eu sei, eu sei! – Emmett e Caah falaram juntos... ai, vem merda.

- Podem levar elas a se casarem com um veio feio só por causa de dinheiro, pois elas não vão ter estudo... – Emmett falou.

- Ou elas podem virar prostitutas e sair dando por aí... – Rimos do que a Caah falou, as 3 irmãs Denali saíram pisando duro.

- Ok eu topo ir para a casa da Bella... Vou ligar e avisar mamãe e Jasper. – Alice falou.

- Eu topo ir para o quarto de Emmett... ops, para a casa do Emmett. – Rose falou. E assim nós fomos para minha casa.

[...]

- Serio Bella, essa lasanha tava muito boa. – Todos falavam isso, ficamos mais um pouco ali conversando, eu e Edward estávamos virando grandes amigos.

Todos foram embora, só ficou a Caah, puxei ela para o meu quarto, já eram 18:25 PM e eu tinha que escolher uma roupa decente, mas eu não ia pedir a ajuda dela para isso, pois eu sei que ela falaria: Calça preta, blusa preta, e allstar... Às vezes eu acho que ela é meio emo.

- Vai sair, Bella?... Bella Bellaeta pulou a valeta e rasgou a buce...

- Camila, dá pra parar de falar merdas por um minuto?

Entrei no meu closet e achei um vestido azul, e minhas sandálias de salto. Fui para o banheiro para tomar um banho. Lavei meus cabelos que tinha comida variada neles e saí. Cheguei no quarto e vi Camila e Emmett plantando bananeira.

- Ah, pode desistir grandão, eu vou ganhar...

- Que isso Caah, vamos ver então...

A cabeça dos dois branquelos estavam mais vermelhas do que pimentão.

Peguei minha roupa e voltei para o banheiro, coloquei meu vestido azul, minha sandália e por ultimo... decidi trocar os óculos pela lente de contato que eu tinha, mas irritava meus olhos, sequei meus cabelos e deixei eles soltos, fui até uma gaveta da pia do banheiro e achei meu antigo estojo de maquiagem, que depois da morte dos meus pais eu nunca mais usei. Eu simplesmente era perfeita, linda, andava maquiada como uma patricinha, mas depois que meus pais morreram e eu me mudei para cá, larguei tudo, parei de me maquiar, de me vestir bem, e de me divertir, mas hoje era diferente, eu tinha que ficar bonita... o porquê disso tudo? Nem me pergunte, porque eu mesma não sei, só o que sei é que tenho que caprichar no visual.

Depois de tudo feito, hesitei em abrir a porta do banheiro, Emmett e a Caah me esperavam do outro lado ansiosos.

- Saí logo, magrela...

- É Bella, deixa a gente te ver...

Abri a porta do banheiro e saí, saí uma nova antiga IsaBella, a IsaBella que morreu junto com meus pais...

**PDV****Emmett**

Eu tenho quase certeza que minha irmã está com dor de barriga, ela deve estar com diarreia ou algo assim. Vi a maçaneta da porta se abrindo, e de lá saindo... Bella?

- Bella? – Perguntamos eu e a Caah juntos, impossível, aquela era minha irmã? Ela parece com minha outra irmã que existia quando meus pais ainda eram vivos, quando Bella se produzia toda...

- Aham... sou eu. E aí, como ficou? – Minha maninha estava linda! Ela usava um vestido azul não muito curto, mas também não muito grande, sandálias de salto alto, maquiagem... ela estava perfeita.

- Mana... você está... linda! – Eu me levantei e fui abraçar ela.

- Está perfeita, Bella.

- Obrigada Emm, Obrigada Caah.

- Mas... ham, posso te fazer uma pergunta? – Perguntei para minha irmã, que ia ao porta joias e pegava um colar e um par de brincos.

- Sim, Emm.

- Aonde você vai? – Ela sorriu largamente e piscou para mim.

- Vou sair, vou dar um basta nessa vida sedentária... – Eu estava começando a sentir cheiro de macho por aí.

- E tem algum homem envolvido? – Perguntei desconfiado.

- E se tiver?

- Bella, eu sou seu irmão, seu amigo, não custa nada você me contar...

- Nem é um encontro Emm, é só uma mudança de rotina.

**PDV****Edward**

Sinceramente, eu não sabia que seria tão agradável ser amigo de Bella, ela era tão, espontânea, engraçada, meiga, que o tempo passava tão rápido quando eu estava ao lado dela.

Me arrumei, coloquei minha calça jeans preta, camisa branca e tênis Nike branco, deixei o cabelo desajeitado e passei um perfume. Peguei as chaves do meu carro e fui para a casa de Bella.

Quando cheguei em frente a casa linda que eles tinham, eu buzinei, e a porta se abriu. Vi uma mulher com corpo muito bem contornado por um vestido azul, salto e... aquela pessoa era... Bella? OMG! Que linda ela estava. Saí do carro e dei a volta para abrir a porta para ela. Ela realmente estava perfeita, não usava óculos, nem moletom, nem cabelo preso, ela estava um mulher linda, totalmente diferente da Bella da escola.

- Oi. – Ela falou, eu pisquei meio desordenado.

- O-oi. – Perfeito, eu gaguejando... segurei em sua cintura e beijei seu rosto, o contato de nossa pele fez meu corpo estremecer.

- Nossa, você... você está linda. – Falei, abrindo a porta para ela entrar, ela riu. Contornei o carro e entrei, liguei o aquecedor, pois estava frio.

- Você também está bonito. – Ela falou, mordendo os lábios carnudos, que agora tinham um batom marrom, deixando-o mais destacante, totalmente sexy!

Liguei o carro e fui dirigindo até o cinema mais próximo, onde iriamos assistir o "filme"


End file.
